In modern motor vehicles, airflow to a heat exchanger is controlled by way of adjustable elements in order to improve the warm operation behaviour of the engine. Examples of such devices described are set out in EP 2 233 341 A1, EP 2 233 342 A1, EP 2 325 035 A1, DE 10 2008 049 010 A1, DE 20 2005 010 683 U1 and DE 60 2004 007 338 T2.
Such adjustable elements, e.g., the closure elements, are generally a plurality of pivotably supported plates, the pivot axes thereof being orientated parallel with each other and being rotatably arranged as a whole in a frame. The frame together with the plate arrangement is arranged downstream of the design portion of the radiator grill, and thus, arranged upstream of the heat exchanger of the engine.
Such an arrangement may also be arranged in a flow channel, via which cool air is supplied from an opening arranged in the bodywork to the heat exchanger, the cooler of the engine. By closing the fresh air supply during warm operation or by controlling the quantity of cool air in accordance with the engine temperature, the optimal operating temperature is reached more quickly or may be maintained within a narrow temperature range.
The closure elements set out are constructed as elongate surface elements having a substantially planar form and may be pivoted about an axis which extends in most cases centrally through the surface element. A plate having a streamlined cross-section is set out in EP 2 335 963 A1.
Known closure elements usually comprise plastics material and are introduced into the frame which receives them by way of a deformation, a bending action. Owing to bending of the plate member, the pins of the plates which constitute the rotatable support are introduced into corresponding receiving members of a frame. Such an assembly process, however, may be automated only with great complexity. The same applies when in particular the frame which receives the closure elements is also intended to be deformed for assembly.